Sands of Time : A Twilight and Shadowhunters Fanfiction
by lightenupokay
Summary: When the new girl moves into the small town of Forks, everyone is curious about her. Including the Cullen family. She was as strange as them, as pale as them, but never as cold as them. She had moved into town with her single mother, no one has ever heard of them, and no one has any idea why they decided to move to the rainy town of Forks. "Her name is Hadley."
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

When the new girl moves into the small town of Forks, everyone is curious about her. Including the Cullen family. She was as strange as them, as pale as them, but never as cold as them. She had moved into town with her single mother, no one has ever heard of them, and no one has any idea why they decided to move to the rainy town of Forks.

"Her name is Hadley." The whispers began. "Hadley Mayfair. She moved here with her mom from New York. Yes, New York as in the city. No, I don't know why she would have any interest coming here..."

Edward Cullen leaned against the lockers as he listened to the conversation from down the hallway, his eyes following the raven-haired girl as she walked with confidence to her first-period classroom, her eyes slightly narrowed at the students around her as they stared and whispered.

What happens when a girl with angel blood meets a boy with no heartbeat?


	2. 1: Rain

**:Rain:**

Hadley slammed the passenger door to the car and sighed, staring up at the old white house standing before her. She pulled out her earbuds that were streaming light piano music and shot her mom a look from over the black Hyundai Elantra. "I can't believe of all the places, _this_ is where we were sent to."

Shaking her head, a strand of blonde hair falling in front of her face, Hadley's mom smiled at her. "Oh come on, get over it. It will be an adventure." She said, brushing away the strand of hair and laughing.

"Yeah... An adventure." Hadley sighed and looked away from her mom. "France and Italy was an adventure. Being sent to the middle of nowhere is not." She sighed once again.

"France and Italy was a luxury time for us. This is new, _different_ than anything we have ever done before. It's important you keep your eye out, just because this is a small town does not mean it is any less dangerous than France, Italy or even New York." Hadley's mother chastised, walking to the back of the car and pressing a button on the keys, the trunk slowly beginning to open. "Now help me grab these boxes."

Hadley made her way to the back of the black car as well, peering in at the five small boxes that fit perfectly in the trunk of the car. She eyed the writing scribbled on the side of one box. **Hadley Mayfair**. She remembered the excitement filling her heart as she used the black marker to label her box of clothes and small personal items. It was right before her mother and herself were meant to leave New York and travel to France. From that point on the boxes were used to hold their only belongings as they travelled place to place. Hadley often missed her New York home since they first left when she was only twelve years old, five years after her father's mysterious death.

A snap of a finger inches from her face snapped her out of her thoughts, only to face her frowning mother. "You need to pay attention, Hadley." Her mother sighed, shaking her head at her daughter's lack of attention. Her mother pulled a box labelled **Kitchen** and easily lifted it in her thin but strong arms. Hadley grabbed the box with her name on it and nodded slightly at her mother, who began to lead her towards the front door of the old white home.

As they approached the six white wooden steps leading to a small porch and door, Hadley frowned and shivered from the slight breeze that blew past, her raven hair flying to the right side of her head. She climbed the steps behind her mother, the steps creaking with each step, a sign of ageing.

Soon enough Hadley and her mother reached the top of the stairs and stood on the porch, her mother putting down her box and fishing her hand into her jacket pocket to find the homes keys. With a light laugh, Hadley's mother pulled out the single silver key and slid it into the lock and twisted it, a light click sounding. She gripped the cold brass doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open to reveal an already furnished house.

A slight smile crept across Hadley's face when she saw this. Her mother lifted the box back up and took the key out of the lock, leading the way into the slightly dark house, the only light coming from the windows. "Your room is just upstairs, down the hall, then to the left." Her mother said as she made her way to the open concept kitchen. Despite the old look on the outside, the inside was very modern and very new. Renovated.

Hadley was not rich, neither was her mom, but money was never an issue during their travels. They have always been looked after. With a slight shake of her head, Hadley made her way to the light wood staircase, taking careful steps as she heaved the slightly heavy box up the stairs. Her black combat boots could be heard throughout the whole house as she walked up the stairs, the heavy thuds hitting the wood and causing slight creaking.

Once she made it to the top of the staircase, Hadley followed her mom's instructions. "Down the hall." She whispered to herself and continued to walk down the light wood floor of the hallway. She glanced at the light grey walls as she walked, noticing how everything in the house was very clean and light. "To the left." She whispered once more as she came to the first door on the left.

Hadley sighed and reached out for the cold brass doorknob with one hand as she balanced the box easily in her right hand. She breathed in sharply and twisted the knob, gently pushing the door open and looking inside in slight awe. No matter how many times this would happen, she would always be surprised and thankful for those looking after them. Her room looked exactly like the one in New York. Light grey walls with one dark grey wall to the right of the door. On the left side of the room was a queen sized bed with black sheets and pillows, facing towards the dark grey wall. Straight across from the door were two deep windows with white trim around it, a white desk placed in between the two windows along with a black plastic chair. Her computer and sketchbooks were always placed neatly on the desk, making her smile slightly. Against the dark grey accent wall was a white standing bookshelf, set to the side closest to the desk.

She blinked and smiled a bit more, walking into the room and loosening her shoulders that she only now realized were tense. She placed the cardboard box on her black bed and eyed the room, turning back to the door and now noticing the extra door in the room. That was new. She had never had any extra doors in her room. Cautiously she walked towards the white door that matched all the other doors in the house. Her left hand hovered over her jacket pocket as the item inside seemed to burn alive. Her right hand grabbed the brass doorknob and turned it quickly, swiftly throwing it open. It was just a closet. Nothing to worry about.

Hadley rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head. "You need to calm down." She whispered to herself tilted her head slightly as she peered into the nearly empty walk-in closet. She narrowed her eyes at the clothes hanging in the closet, not liking how some of them were not shades but colours. She swiftly walked in and flipped on the light switch, the closet lighting up. She walked to the clothes hanging and ran her hand on it, feeling the soft fabric. She eyed the lace plum dress and shook her head, her hands tracing down the see-through plum coloured lace sleeves. She pulled her hand away as if it were burning her, remembering the last time she was in a dress. She turned her eyes to the rest of the clothing, thankful to see the rest were darker than the awful dress. There were two new pairs of jeans, one dark blue and the other black. Colours of t-shirts ranging from black to blues, to burgundy.

She glanced at the ground and sighed at the black hiking boots and black running shoes. She knew exactly who had bought these new clothes for her. Elora Jensen. Her mundane best friend. She always felt bad for Elora whenever she had to leave to travel. Though she wasn't across the world this time, she was only across the country, she has never felt further from her than now.

Though Hadley hated that Elora did this and managed to somehow get it sent here to Forks, she couldn't help but feel thankful for Elora's generosity, even if she knew she would never wear any of it, especially the dress.

A knot began to form in Hadley's stomach as she thought of all the lies she fed to Elora, how Elora believed every word she said. How many more lies would she need to tell her? How long would she need to wait to tell her the truth? Would Elora still want to be around when she knew the truth?

Hadley shook her head to clear her thoughts. _You will not do this to yourself again. You are here for a reason, do not bring Elora into this._ She thought to herself angrily.

She quickly shut the light off and walked out of the closet briskly and back to her bed where her box was placed. She frowned at the tape that enclosed the box and glanced around the room, her eyes suddenly landing on a medium sized mason jar sitting on her desk. She rushed to it, her hands moving pencil until she grabbed a pair of scissors and examined them happily.

Hadley's attention turned to the slight tapping on the windows on either side of her, her eyebrows furrowing as she turned to look at the one on her left. Droplets of water were dripping down the window pane, some falling into the paths of the other running lines and making a bigger one. She watched this with a frown and shook her head, she couldn't seem to stop doing that here. Her mom was wrong. This was not an adventure; it was a punishment. For what, she was not sure.

Instead of dwelling on the rain and her misfortune of coming to such a Godawful place, Hadley held the scissors close, spun around on her left heel and stalked back to her box. "Tell me this, Raziel, what is the secret to my bad luck? How can I leave this place?" She muttered and shook her head, glancing up at her ceiling as if to talk to a person in the sky. Hadley closed her eyes and kept her head tilted up, releasing a shaky breath. This would be the only place she could speak freely, to be herself. She would have to join the high school here in Forks and pretend to be normal like the rest of them. And while at night as they sleep, Hadley will be out with her mom hunting. Finding.

Something had come to Forks, something dark and evil.

Hadley opened her eyes once again and blinked a few times, it had become much darker outside within minutes. She frowned at the change of weather and looked back down at the box, taking her scissors and beginning to cut the tape.

As soon as the tape was all cut off, Hadley placed the scissors down on her new bed and pulled open the flaps of the top of the cardboard box. She looked into the box and her frown only deepened. The first item was a picture framed by silver. It contained an image of her mom and dad, holding her when she was a baby. Her mom's smile was warm and comforting, love in her eyes as she looked up at the man beside her, who looked down at his wife and child with admiration and love. She had never seen her mom so happy after he passed away.

Hadley could not remember much of her dad, just his laugh and his smile. His face was beginning to fade in her memory, only the picture to remind her of what he looked like. Carefully, as if even touching the frame the picture may disappear, Hadley lifted the memory and placed it gently on her dark grey side table, sighing heavily. She looked away from it and went back to her box, taking out her items one by one and setting them on her bed. Most of it was books, clothes, and polaroids of her life in France, Italy and New York. She wondered as she looked at her polaroid camera if she would be taking any pictures of her time here.

 _Not likely._ She thought harshly, glaring out the window and into the forest across the street. In Italy it was the old towns and beautiful architecture, in France it was the rolling hills and ocean, in New York it was the busy streets and glowing buildings at night. Here in Forks, it was rain, cold air and dense forest.

She frowned at herself, shaking her head lightly, her raven hair that was pulled into a ponytail dancing behind her. _You are so negative. Be more like Elora._

The sudden memory of how far Elora was hit her hard in the chest, just like it always did. They always had each other when they were kids, and now all Hadley did was travel and say it was for her mom's work. She was supposed to graduate and go to prom with Elora, but instead, she would be doing at least one of those things here. Graduating.

How mundane, she knew, but it was the only shred of normality she had been able to cling to.

So as she put away the remanding items in her new room, Hadley thought about the next day, Monday, and how she would have to go to school. She thought of what to wear to fit in, how to do her hair, how her makeup would need to look, and where she would hide the object she had tucked away in her jacket pocket.

How sad, to have to think of ways to fit in. However, this was high school. One does not simply show up mid-semester and expect to not be looked at strangely, especially not in a town with only 3,783 people living in it. The more she fit in the better.

This was not the first time and not the last, she was sure of that.


End file.
